House Mafia
by klaudia14
Summary: Capitulo quinto: -¿el sabado no quieren ir a algun lado? kesese -no, bastardo patatero -¿por que? ¿que es más importante que estar con mi asombrosa persona? -muchas cosas. -Fratello no seas así con Gilbert, ve -¡Apoyo al medianamente asombroso Feliciano! -tu callate patata mayor. -ve. (fail summary, mejor leer o.u)
1. prologo

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí una historia, mafiosa :3

Desde hace mucho que quería escribir algo así pero no me salía. TwT

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autor Hidezaki Hiramuya.

Advertencias: algo de dark! chibItalia y dark! chibiRomano. Y un poco medio fail la narración. ¡ah! Y la muerte del señor ladrón (o3o).

* * *

-o-o-Prologo-o-o-

-Ve~ fratello, ¿vamos a fuera a jugar con la pelota?

-vamos pues, ¡más te vale no caerte! yo no te voy a cargar como la última vez

-bene, pero la otra vez si me dolió, ve~

-sí, si….vamos, trae la pelota-y así salimos a jugar al patio de esta enorme casa, ciao! Mi nombre es Feliciano y tengo cinco años Y él es mi hermano mayor Lovino ve~. Después de una hora que salimos a jugar se oye un ruido adentro, ¿será que nos están buscando? Ve~. Pero si todos salieron ¿Quién podrá ser?

-maldicione, Fratellino, vamos a dentro…alguien está ahí.

-ve~-cuando entramos por la puerta trasera, esta había sido forzada y toda la cocina ha sido destrozada. ¡No puede ser! La pasta….la tiraron al piso, ve~, también la pizza…eso era lo que íbamos a comer…vengaremos a la pasta.

-o-o-o-o-

Ha, que fácil ha sido entrar a esta casa. Mis colegas me van a alabar, no todos los días uno puede entrar así como así a la casa de la familia Vargas. Tengo la suerte de conocer exactamente los horarios de los sirvientes y sé que hoy no hay porque se fueron todos a comprar los víveres. Así que esto es muy fácil. Lástima que tuve que tirar la comida en la cocina, pero a mí no me gusta la pasta o la pizza así que no lo pude evitar. Jejejeje….pero miren cuanta riqueza, ahora no entiendo porque dicen que robar aquí es peligroso, si ni hay casi seguridad. Se oye un ruido que proviene de la cocina.

-¿eh? Hay alguien en la cocina….ja, de seguro que es un gato-y sigo con lo mío, sigo metiendo todo objeto que me parezca que tiene valor a mi costal, ya llevo cinco cuadros de un tal Feliciano, Jo de seguro es un famoso pintor en Italia. ¡Qué bien! Me hare rico vendiéndolo…también llevo varios instrumentos, si mal no vi tenían pequeños detalles en oro. Ja los ricos y sus extravagancias, aunque me pregunto porque hay mini sillas, ¿habrá niños? No, no creo no salieron con los demás, ¡inclusive don Rómulo salió a comprar! No creo que haya sido tan irresponsable de dejar a unos niños aquí.

-o-o-o-o-

-Ve~ fratello ¿Qué no habías dejado ahí tu violín?-digo señalando un lugar en el pasillo, siempre deja ahí su violín, ve~

-¿eh?... ¡chigi! Con que alguien le haya puesto las manos encima, va a morir…

-también se llevaron mis pinturas, ve~….creo que tenemos un señor ladrón, fratello

-…ya sabes que hacer Feliciano, y ese maldito la va a pagar doble por haber tirado mi pizza

-y mi pasta, ve~

-o-o-o-o-

Se oyen pasos en el pasillo, ¿será mi imaginación?...de seguro es que la casa está muy vieja y los pisos rechinan. Bien sigamos, esto sí que parece una sala infantil, hay peluches por todos lados. Como por ejemplo este, ¿es un tomate con cara? ¿Y ese de halla es un plato de pasta? Ja, que peluches tan más extraños. La puerta detrás de mí se abre, y deja ver a un par de niños. ¿Serán gemelos? Se parecen mucho. ¡Oh! Pero que irresponsable es don Rómulo, dejando a estos dos pequeños a mi disposición, tal vez me los pueda llevar y pedir una recompensa, una jugosa recompensa.

-¡baja al señor tomate en este instante! ¡Tú bastardo!-me exige el de ojos verdes, ¿se refiere a esta cosa?

-ten, aunque tu gusto para los peluches es muy extraño niño-le lanzo el peluche y el otro se queda viendo el costal en el que he metido todas las cosas.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, ve~?

-¿aquí? Unos cuadros, y cosas de valor… ¿de casualidad ustedes no saben quién es Feliciano? Todos los cuadros están firmados por el-les pregunto con una sonrisa, si saben así sabré como valorarlos en el mercado negro. Pero lo único que veo son sus sonrisas picaras.

-¿Qué pasa niños? Díganme quien los ha pintado…

-ja, que bobo eres señor ladrón, ¿acaso no ves que eso es obra de niños?...eso los hizo Feliciano.

-por eso dime quien es ese tal Feliciano…-maldición, el niño de ojos verdes es desesperante.

-yo me llamo Feliciano y me gusta pintar, ve~

-exacto, esas pinturas las pinto mi fratellino hace dos años…así que regrésalas a su lugar…o sufre las consecuencias.

-Jo, qué ridículo…pero aun así se puede engañar a la gente para que las compre a un razonable precio.-me acerco a ellos y de paso piso el peluche de pasta, en serio como odio esa cosa. Pero al hacerlo la mirada de los niños se oscureció, será mi imaginación, debo de dejar de ver películas de terror.

-¿Por qué pisa al señor pasta? Él no ha hecho nada malo, ve~ le va a sacar el relleno…y si lo haces, yo sacare el tuyo…-ante la advertencia dejo de pisar el peluche, en serio, esa frase es tétrica. Pero unos simples niños no me pueden hacer nada ¿o sí?..¡Cálmate! son solo niños.

-¡señor ladrón! Más le vale no haber tomado mis instrumentos o habrá una mancha roja en el piso…y no será salsa de tomate….

-¿instrumentos? ¡Oh! ¿Por qué un niño quiere algo así?-le digo sacando la guitarra y el violín. Pero cuando vio el violín sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, como una fiera esperando a atacar.

-tsk….tienes tres para dejar todo en su lugar e irte….mira que estamos siendo compasivos….

-Que si estuviese nonno ya estarías tres metros bajo el piso. Ve~

-miren niños, ustedes no me pueden hacer nada, y mi plan es llevármelos conmigo para pedir recompensa. Así que cállense y vengan conmigo o les pasara lo mismo que a estos peluches-saco una navaja y empiezo a destripar a los peluches, ja. Así aprenderán y vendrán conmigo sin hacer ruido.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Señor tomate estas bien? Responde…

-señor pasta, ve~-tienen pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, así me obedecerán.

-bu, bu, los hice llorar, ahora si saben lo que les conviene vendrán conmigo mocosos…

-nunca debiste de hacer eso…-después de que ambos dijeran eso se oye un disparo, ¿de dónde salió? ¿Por qué escurre sangre de mi cabeza?...todo se ve oscureciendo. Lo último que veo son los rostros de esos niños, sonriéndome, pero sonriéndome malvadamente… ¿Qué son estos italianos?

-o-o-o-o-

-¡niños ya llegamos!... ¿niños?...hey tú, ve a ver si no están en el patio trasero

-como ordene cappo.

-ve~! ¡Señor pasta responda! Buaaa~

-deja de llorar maldecione, señor tomate, resista *snif*-¿acaso esos son mis nietos? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a sus peluches? Lentamente me acerco a la sala de juegos. Hay un enorme charco rojo que viene desde adentro, me pregunto si a Feli otra vez se le cayó la pintura roja. Antes de que pueda entrar uno de mis subordinados me detiene.

-señor la cocina está hecha un desastre, tal parece que la entrada fue forzada y la comida…

-¿la comida que signorina?

-fue tirada…

-tsk, dile al chef que prepare la mejor pasta con la mejor salsa de tomate que tenga, ya me imagino lo que ocurrió aquí.

-como ordene señor Rómulo.-me dirijo ya directamente a la puerta. Tontos ladrones principiantes, ¿Por qué creen que los que tienen experiencia no se acercan a esta casa? Ja, tontos ignorantes. Abro la puerta y ahí están mis dos preciosos nietos sentados sobre un charco de sangre intentando revivir a sus peluches, y a su lado el cuerpo irreconocible del ladrón.

-mio bambini, vengan…yo les daré a las costureras sus peluches, pongámoslo como que van a una operación de emergencia.

-¿ve~?nonno! Buaaa~

-señor….tomate…buaaaaa~

-ya, ya…vamos a bañarse que así no les puedo dar pasta.

-¿pasta? Ve~ *snif* está bien.-pobre e ingenuo ladrón, subestimar a mis nietos es tu peor error.

* * *

Tada~ y así se acaba el prólogo. Para aclarar dudas (si es que la tienen) Lovino es un año mayor que Felicano, pero se parecen tanto y como Lovino no es muy grande de pequeño que los confunden con gemelos muy seguido. XD.

Espero y les haya gustado (o3o)/

El primer capítulo será a partir de 10 años después de esto :3


	2. capitulo uno

Primer capítulo (owo)/ Apartir de este el POV sera casi siempre de Feliciano. Aunque puede que haya excepciones, quizá para aclarar algunas cosas.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: yo digo que ninguna (o3o) por el momento. (o si la narración XD)

Lo que aparesca en _cursiva _es porque están hablando en italiano (-w-)

Y aparecerán la "familia asiática" y la "familia soviética", podríamos decirles así (o3o)

* * *

10 años después.

Ciao~ estamos a punto de partir a la escuela. Claro si nonno logra despertar a mi fratello, ve~. Es tan difícil despertarlo, más si es después de una misión. Yo siempre lo quiero ayudar con el reporte pero me manda a dormir porque dice que yo debo de salir bien en la escuela ve~.

-chiggii! Déjame en paz! Nonno.

-¡levántate en este instante!

-maldecione, está bien, pero ya deja de lanzarme agua a la cara.-una cosa graciosa que la única manera de despertar a mi fratello es echándole agua en la cara. Aunque es un método muy peligroso, porque suele despertarse de mal humor y puede golpearte, ve~.

-maldecione, no puedo creer que me hagas levantarme temprano solo para acompañar a mi fratellino a la inauguración. No creo que se pierda.

-ve~, lo siento fratello.-hoy es mi primer día en la escuela. Mi hermano es un año mayor que yo y ya lleva un año aquí yo llegue la semana pasada, así que él ya sabe el camino y nonno insistió en que el me llevara.

-tsk, más te vale aprenderte el camino, perche te vas a regresar solo…

-lovino…

-tsk….benne, te espero en la puerta a de la escuela. Si no llegas te voy a ir a buscar y te traigo a rastras.  
-benne.

.

.

Después de la inauguración mi fratello se fue con su grupo, pero antes me fue a dejar hasta la puerta de mi salón. Porque dice que soy un idiota y me voy a perder, ve~. Lo bueno es que llegamos rápido y así entre cuando todavía había poca gente. Hay un tipo rubio, da un poco de miedo, pero como es el único aquí dentro intentare hablarle, ve~.

-ciao! Me llamo Feliciano Vargas, ve~

-emm…guten morgen, me llamo Ludwing Bielchemist.

-ve~.-me pase un rato más platicando con él, al parecer viene de Alemania. Eso fue hasta que el profesor entro, y junto con el todos los demás alumnos, ve~. Al parecer yo soy el nuevo porque los demás ya se conocían así que el profesor me dijo que pasase al frente.

-emm…ciao~

-KYAA~ se parece a Lovino jejejeje…-oigo a unas compañeras. ¿Mi fratello es famoso? Ve~ me alegro por el jejeje.

-ejem, señoritas permitan al joven continuar.

-lo sentimos profesor.

-prosiga.

-ciao~ me llamo Feliciano Vargas un gusto en conocerles, ve~

-¿Qué le gusta hacer joven Feliciano?

-ve~ cocinar, pintar y jugar fútbol ve~-claro cuando no hay trabajo herahera~

-¿preguntas alumnas?-¿Por qué solo les habrá preguntado a ellas?

-¡¿de dónde eres? !¿¡desde hace cuánto llegaste?! ¿¡ERES HERMANO DE LOVINO!?-woa, muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo.

-soy de Sicilia pero nací en Venecia, Italia. Llegue hace una semana, y si Lovino es mi hermano ve~

-Kyaa~ lo sabíamos se parecen tanto.

-Bien joven Feliciano vaya a sentarse.-creo que lovi es famoso, je, le diré a nonno cuando regresemos.

.

.

¡Hora de almorzar! He traído pasta, ve~, nonno me dio la de mi fratello así que le preguntare a Ludwing si sabe dónde están los mayores, ve ~.

-Lud~ ¿sabes dónde podría estar mi hermano? Ve~ nonno me dio su almuerzo para que se lo diera.

-mm….¿se llama lovino no?

-ajam

-mein bruder me ha dicho que uno de sus amigos ha estado pegado como lapa a un tal lovino tal vez sea él.

-gratzie!-salimos del salón y nos vamos a la cafetería, woa nunca había visto tanta gente reunida sin trajes. ¡Oh! Ese rulo no puede ser otro…

-fratello!-voy corriendo donde el, está sentado con otras cuatro personas, ve~. Pero no me deja llegar a donde están ellos y me arrastra a otra mesa que estaba vacía, si no vi mal, le lanzo una mirada de odio a Lud que venía detrás de mí y se fue a sentar con los otros cuatro.

-¿Qué pasa fratello? Ve~ ten nonno me dio tu pasta porque te levantaste tarde, ve~

-shhh, maldición no te acerques a ese alemán…no me agrada…

-pero fratello…

-calla, hum, aparte no quiero que te acerques a esos tres en especial al rubio, lo digo por tu bien-me dice señalando a un castaño, un albino y un rubio. Ve~ ahora que me doy cuenta voltean para acá…

-fratello, ¿es normal que nos estén viendo?

-¡¿Qué nos están qué?!

-viendo, ve~

-hay no, el BFT ha elegido otra víctima…

-¿BFT?-fratello me iba a responder pero el grupo de la otra mesa se había pasado a esta mesa, ve~ la mayoría arrastrado por los tres que señalo mi fratello.

-kesesesesese~ así que tú eres bruder de Lovino.-el albino se sentó a un lado mio, el castaño al otro y el rubio estaba detrás de mí.

-sí, ve~

-honhonhon, dinos mon ami ¿Cómo te llamas?

-bruder déjalo en paz…

-west! No seas aburrido, no le haremos nada kesesese~

-me llamo Feliciano, ve~

-¡Feliciano! Fusososososo~ te diré Feli.-no sé porque a mi hermano le estaba saliendo un aura asesina, tal vez sea porque estos tres están muy cerca de mí. Así que les salvare la vida y me iré a sentar donde Lovi, ve~.

-bene, me puedes decir así si quieres, aunque solo nonno y mi fratello me dicen así, ve~-le respondo ya al lado de Lovino, lo cual los sorprendió mucho, ni se dieron cuenta cuando me cambie hasta que hable.

-woa! ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de ninja? Kesesesese~

-¿eh? No, ve~ por cierto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-eso molesto a mi hermano, ve~

-_estupido no vez que das primero toda tu información y luego pides su nombre, por eso te han secuestrado 5 veces._

_- lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo acabaron las 5 veces ve~, aparte deje que me secuestraran para entrar a la base enemiga._

_-bueno si, pero… ¡no le andes diciendo tus datos así porque si!...maldición._

_-pero… ¿son tus amigos no?_

_-_mio amichi, algo así…

-hey…de que hablaban, digo es de mala educación hablar en su idioma para que no les entendamos.-nos riño el castaño un tanto divertido. Unas compañeras de clase que pasaban al lado se pusieron a gritar. ¿Les gustara mi lengua materna?

-de nada, no me han dicho como se llaman, ve~

-cierto, kesesesese~ saluda al asombroso Gilbert Bielchemist

-ciao asombroso ve~-ante esto recibí un golpe de mi fratello.

-no seas estúpido, solo él se dice así mismo asombroso, que por cierto no lo es.

-ve~ eso me dolió, no era necesario que me pegaras.

-calla, te pego porque eres mi fratellino.

-¡yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo! Fusosososo~ claro puedes decirme, Toño.

-ciao Toño, ve~

-bonjour, je m'appelle Francis Boneyford, si tienes problemas pídele consejos a tu hermano mayor honhonhon~

-¡hola! Yo soy Emma

-Abel

-pero si quieres dile Abby- sonrió gatuna la chica a lo que el otro la miro molesto.

-no es cierto solo yo puedo decirle así a mi hermano, verdad Abby-el de cabellos parados solo la ignoro y se puso a comer.

-ve~ ciao a todos heraherahera~

-¿de dónde vienes?

-si serás tonto bastardo es mi fratello, viene del mismo lugar que yo….

-¡vienes de Sicilia! Pero si no tienes un aura mafiosa como este de aquí-dice Francis medio en broma medio en serio señalando a mi fratello. Como se nota que no me conoce enojado ve~

-ve~? Pase mi infancia en Sicilia, pero a lo que se refería fratello es que vengo de Italia. Estaba en una escuela de arte en Venecia, pero fui trasladado para acá igual que mi herm….-Lovino me tapo la boca, tal vez no les ha dicho que el estudio en la escuela de artes de Roma. Ve~ canta muy bien y toca varios instrumentos. Su preferido es el violín.

-¿igual que quien?

-nada mi fratellino no sabe lo que dice-yo me revolvía debajo de su agarre, ya me estaba poniendo azul

-ejem…lovino, estas poniendo a Feliciano azul.

-cállate macho patatas, ¡así es su color de piel! No me digas que hacer maldición-espeto enojado mi hermano, pero aflojando el agarre. Con una de sus manos me atraganto con pasta mientras él se comía la suya a toda velocidad con la otra mano y salimos corriendo de ahí.

.

.

-ve~ ¿Qué pasa fratello?-dio intentando recuperar el aliento, me gusta la pasta, pero no cuando me atragantan con ella.

-tienes que saber que algunos de nuestros _amichi_ están en la escuela.

-ve~¿asiáticos o euroasiáticos?

-los dos maldecione, el grupo de Ivan y de Yao están aquí. Tsk, así que ya tienen "territorios" establecidos, no te vayas a meter en ellos estupido.

-ve~ ¿entonces vamos a una junta para que me expliquen los límites?

-si…

-benne

-Más te vale poner atención, maldición, que me costó mucho trabajo conseguir que aceptaran explicarte.

-¡por eso hablabas mucho por teléfono! Ve~-no por nada soy un buen recolector de información.

-sí, deja de observar todo lo que hago maldecione es tétrico que sepas mejor que yo donde dejo mis cosas.

-ve~ pero ese es mi trabajo, observación y tácticas-mientras hablamos nos dirigimos a un salón vacío. Bueno se ve vacío desde aquí afuera, de seguro dentro están Wang y Brankiski.

-Benne, ya llegamos, recuerda el protocolo. No hagas nada que pueda terminar en una guerra de mafias…como lo hiciste en Venecia….-eso no fue mi culpa Natasha me estaba persiguiendo porque creía que yo sabría donde estaba su hermano y una cosa llevo a la otra.

-eso fue en defensa propia, aparte ella pudo terminar peor…

-tsk, tienes suerte que nonno supo calmar las cosas, pero ahora será mejor que te cuides de la furia del general invierno o de Ivan.

-benne- abrió la puerta, adentro apenas está iluminado. Pero se puede distinguir las siluetas. Ocho de un lado y seis del otro. La familia asiática y la unión soviética. O así se dicen llamar, ve~.

-ciao~

-aiya mucho tiempo sin verte Feliciano, ¿desde el llamado incidente en Venecia si no me equivoco? Aru.

-ve~ ya dije que fue culpa de ella. Si su hermano le dijera dónde está, no me hubiese perseguido.

-¿pero le tenías que decir dónde estaba?-pregunto una voz con fuerte acento ruso mientras intentaba alejar otra silueta de el

-ella lo descubrió sola, ve~. Yo solo le di información como indemnización por haberla lastimado.

-solo por eso las cosas se calmaron, aru…

-por petición mía porque fui capaz de encontrar a mi hermano….cásate con migo hermano.

-y por eso no te digo donde estoy después de las misiones*suspiro*-lo gracioso es que a Ivan le da miedo su hermana menor cuando se pone así, y siempre sin que se note mucho se aleja de ella y se esconde disimuladamente detrás de los primos bálticos o de su hermana mayor.

-benne, ¿Cuáles son los límites?

-aiya, cierto a eso venias. Xiang sabe mejor cuales son.

-como que consígase a otro que explique o algo así, es muy aburrido tener que hacerlo yo…

-Xiang….

-*suspiro* esta bien-Xiang es de hong Kong y es algo así como el hermano menor de Yao. Quien saca un mapa de la escuela.

-ve, el patio enorme donde están todas las canchas y lo de deportes es más zona Italiana. Eso si no te atrevas a poner un solo pie dentro de los club que tengan que ver con las artes marciales, a menos claro que vengas acompañado por uno de nosotros. Que aburrido es esto, Yao explicale tu…

-Xiang, aru.

-voy, voy….la zona del club de artes marciales es nuestra, porque enseñan muchas artes asiáticas.

-¡como taekuondo daze!

-cállate Yong…y, los patios con muy poca gente que en si son los patios laterales son territorio de la unión soviética. Uff, ya acabe mi aburrida explicación, o algo así.

-¿y las condiciones para entrar ahí? Ve~

-es de libre acceso, mientras no se entrometan en nuestros intereses, da…-que sospechoso suena eso.

-solo espero que no anden enterrando cuerpos por ahí, ve~

-ufu, algún día te enteraras.

-y…a…así te…terminamos…la…re…reunión-Raivis es uno de los bálticos, tartamudea y tiembla mucho. Pero a pesar de su tamaño puede ser un difícil adversario.

-benne, supongo que ya se va a terminar la hora del almuerzo, ve~

-da, si nos volvemos a encontrar volverá a ser así.

-No te atrevas a hablarnos con naturalidad….en esta escuela tenemos nuestra reputación es mejor mantenerla…como dicen en tu idioma, capisi?

-si, Nat~.-ella solo lleva una semana más aquí que yo y ya me está amenazando.

.

.

.

Después de clases me apresuro a ir a la salida, ve~. Les juro que Lovino es capaz de llevarme arrastras hasta la casa de la oreja. Lo bueno es que Lud también va a verse con su hermano en esta. Ve~ así que no voy solo, aunque creo que mi hermano me va a reñir por venir con el pero es mi vida.

En la entrada esta Lovi siendo molestado por los tres del receso, creo que les dijo BFT ¿Qué querrá decir eso?

-ve~ lovi, ya vine…

-más te valía, si no iba por ti y te traía de la oreja.

-lo se…

-¡ya te dije que te alejaras del macho patatas!-soltó en cuanto vio a Lud detrás mío

-pero fratello….perche?

-porque yo lo digo y te callas.

-jo no seas así Lovi…-replico Antonio, si no mal recuerdo.

-¡cállate bastardo!... ¡que no me digas Lovi! maldito

-lovi, lovi, lovi….si tu hermano te dice así y Antonio nosotros también kesesesese~

-shh calla Gilbert, no enojes a nuestro pequeño mafioso….

-tsk, Feliciano vámonos…

-pero fratello..

-o te dejo aquí y tu adivinas el camino a casa…_aparte tenemos trabajo_

-bene, ciao~

-adios petit Feliciano.-una cuadra después una limosina negra con los vidrios poralizados nos empezó a seguir de cerca. Je, nos gusta hacernos las victimas cuando pasa eso, porque…¿Quién quiere llegar temprano al trabajo? Ve~. Al final fuimos subidos a esta cuando no había nadie alrededor. Dentro estaba nonno y unos cuantos hombres.

-ve~ ¿de qué es la misión?

-observación y exterminación si es necesario. Tengan póngase sus trajes, la sangre no se quita fácilmente de su uniforme.

-ve~-otro día otra misión, a veces solo desearía poder pintar feliz. Pero nonno dice que eso no me dejara nada. Alguien tiene que seguir con el negocio familiar, ¿no?

* * *

Y así termina :3, el incidente de Venecia será aclarado dentro de dos capítulos. Cuando a Feli le entren sus añoranzas de pintor XD.

Aclaraciones: 1. El BFT (Bad Friends Trio) es dos años más grande que Feliciano, y solo les gusta molestar a Lovino. Pobre Lovino (u.u) 2. Emma es Bélgica y Abel es Holanda o Países Bajos. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se apellidan? (owo)

Espero y les haya gustado (o.u)

* * *

gracias a los reviews (owo)

Yogi: si se podria decir que son como asesinos (=w=)

instrucciones: ¡gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste (n.n)


	3. capitulo dos

Segundo capitulo. (owo)/ espero y esta historia mafiosa les esté gustando (n.n)

Lamentamos el retraso las festividades nos consumieron, ¡feliz casi dia de reyes! si lo festejan :3

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: sigue sin haber ninguna (:3) (bueno si no contamos la narración XD)

Lo que aparezca en _cursiva _es porque están hablando en italiano (-w-)

* * *

¡Eligiendo un club, ve~!

Hoy nonno me hizo cargar a mi fratello hasta el auto, se quedó dormido otra vez. Lo bueno es que el trayecto hasta la escuela yo también me dormí, ve~. Ayer solo fue misión de observación así que el reporte fue hecho casi la mayoría por mí mientras observábamos y fratello solo tuvo que leer y ponerlo en orden. Así que no fue mucho trabajo para él, ve~. ¡Ah! El almuerzo de hoy es pizza por petición de Lovi. Termino de despertar a mi fratello, lo tuve que vestir yo. Y bajamos del auto, obvio que es un auto normal, un deportivo azul y mi nonno es el que nos trae. No vamos a venir en la limosina con vidrios polarizados y con chofer, eso sería muy raro ve~.

Bajamos del automóvil y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Aunque después de caminar como dos metros el BFT llego por detrás de nosotros, mi fratello aún no me dice que significa. ¡ah! Lud también viene con ellos.

-bonjour mon petits honhonhon~

-tsk, aléjate de mí maldito pervertido...

-oww, el petit mafioso se despertó de mal humor…

-ciao Lud.

-guten morgen.

-keseseses~ deberían agradecer que desde tan temprano tienen el honor de estar en presencia del asombroso yo.

-fusosososo~ gilbo eres un egocéntrico. Lovi~ te acompañaremos hasta tu salón.

-no gratzie, yo voy a acompañar a mi fratello al suyo así que váyanse.

-kesese~ pero que coincidencia, yo voy a dejar a mein bruder al mismo salón. Chicos, ¿quieren venir?

-oui

-sí, y luego acompañamos a Lovi al suyo.

-ese es el plan mon ami.

-ve~ gratzie?

-maldecione, fratello camina rápido-Lovino se puso atrás de mí y me empezó a empujarme. Yo tuve que empezar a trotar si no me empujaría hasta que chocara contra el piso. Los otros cuatro venían tras de nosotros caminando rápidamente. Al final Lovino aumento el paso y yo tuve que correr para no caer al piso. Puede que no parezcamos muy atléticos pero para las misiones tienes que correr muy rápido. Pero al parecer Gilbert y Lud también tienen buena forma y nos pisaban los talones. Al final termino siendo una carrera hasta el salón con Gilbert y lovino, detrás de Lud y mío empujándonos.

-ciao fratello

-ciao, hoy te vas por tu cuenta-eso significa que hoy no hay trabajo, ve~. Espero no perderme.

-benne.

-¿ese no es lovino?

-¡kyaa!

-mírenlos se parecen tanto.-cierto ayer nos surgió el trabajo tan de repente que no tuve oportunidad de contarle a nonno que al parecer lovino es popular, ve~.

-ciao signorinas.-y ahí sale el lado galán de mi fratello. Mejor lo saco de aquí ve~. Me pongo detrás de él y lo empiezo a empujar hacia la puerta. Lo siento Lovi, pero si no te saco de aquí te quedaras por horas, ve~.

.

.

También hoy nos dijo el profesor tutor que debíamos de elegir un club. Tal vez entre en el de futbol o en el de pintura. ¿Existirá un club de la siesta? Ve~. Por cierto ya se acabaron las clases y ahora todos los de primero estamos en el patio viendo a que club unirnos. Unos clubs dan folletos e invitan a los alumnos a ir a verlos a su club. Como los de artes marciales, pero por obvias razones yo no me voy a meter a karate o algo así, ve~. Lud y yo venimos juntos.

-mmm… ¿a qué club te piensas meter Feliciano?

-ve~ tal vez al de artes, ¿y tú?-aunque será muy malo si descubren si vengo de una escuela de artes.

-mm…quizá me meta al de futbol o al de atletismo….

-o tal vez me meta al de futbol contigo lud, ve~

-¿¡no quieren unirse al club de artes marciales!? Tenemos taekuondo daze~

-si serás tonto yong soo, por haya hay más gente que se ve interesada en las artes marciales-la hermana menor de Yao vino, Mei se llama, ve~. Llegó y lo golpeo, tal parece que yong soo no me reconoció o algo así.

-umm…que extraños son los del club de artes marciales…

-aja, jejeje son extraños, ve~.-puedo ver en una esquina alejada al grupo de Ivan por lo que veo nadie se les acerca. Me pregunto cuál será la reputación de la que hablaba Nat.

-ve~ Lud, ¿Quiénes son esos?

-¿mhm? Amm….será mejor que no te acerques a ellos Feliciano.

-perche? ¿quiénes son?

-se les conoce como la unión soviética, es como u grupo de maleantes, nadie sabe con exactitud. Porque nadie ha sido tan valiente para meterse con ellos.

-ve~ se ve que son gente mala.

-ja, hay no…mein bruder-se oia a alguien gritado "¡west!" si no mal recuerdo así llamo Gilbert a Lud ayer en el almuerzo. De aquel lado había mucho escándalo, y muchas chicas. Me pregunto que estará pasando.

-¿Qué pasa haya? Ve~

-es mi hermano y creo que el tuyo esta por haya.

-mio fratello? Pero dijo que hoy no me iba a esperar.

-de seguro mi hermano y sus amigos lo arrastraron a esto.-nos acercamos a la gente y allí estaba el BFT y mi hermano. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo.

-¡hey! ¡West! Por acá, kesesese~ ¿no quieres unirte al club del BFT?

-¿eh? Eso no existe. *suspiro* bruder vete a casa.

-nein! Ejem, por cierto west, no hay pan. Pasa por el a la tienda.

-fratello? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto al ver a mi malhumorado hermano. Mientras Ludwing discutía con su hermano sobre ir por el pan, o algo así.

-cazzo!, estos idiotas me arrastraron.

-Lovi es miembro honorario del BFT. No es miembro oficial porque si no seriamos un cuarteto y a Francis no le agrado la idea de cambiare el nombre fusososo~.-me respondió Antonio encimándose sobre mi hermano.

-¿eh? Ve~ que bien que estés en un club fratello.

-no lo estoy, bueno si…¡pero no en este tarado!

-¿en cuál estas? Ve~

-no te importa maldición, por cierto nonno me dijo que te diese esto-Lovino me entrego una nota y se marchó.

-por si te interesa lovino y yo estamos en el club de futbol, fusosososo~ yo quería formar el club de la siesta pero el director no me dejo, es un aguafiestas.-Antonio fue tras Lovino, mientras Francis y Gilbert se llevaban a Lud a quien sabe dónde. Tal vez vaya a ver al club de arte.

-welcome! Este es el club de arte mi nombre es Wy-una pequeña me recibe en el stand del club de arte, eso me recuerda que la escuela tiene una sección de secundaria y una de primaria. Tal vez este es uno de los pocos clubs que es para toda la escuela.

-ciao, emm…que bonitas pinturas

-los del club las pintaron, esa es mía…¿quieres unirte a nuestro club?-me pregunta entusiasmada.

-tal vez después, ve~-me entretengo observando las pinturas, la de ella, no está nada mal para ser de una bambina.

-ejem, se te cayo esto…al parecer es un mapa.-dijo recogiendo la nota del suelo, ¿Cuándo se me cayo?

-ve~?

-¡oh! Yo conozco esta tienda, si quieres te puedo llevar.

-gratzie pero ¿no te debes de quedar aquí?

-mm…no, ya alguien se encargara. Sabes, yo soy la presidenta del club en la sección de primaria, luego mando a alguien a cuidar tal vez al de kugelmulgen.

-benne.-wy me lleva hasta la tienda, por lo que veo no queda muy lejos de mi casa. Es una tienda de arte donde venden lienzos y pinturas. También cosas para la escultura, tal vez compre un lienzo y pinturas. Las mías se quedaron en Venecia y no eh pintado nada desde hace casi dos semanas, me siento extraño cuando no pinto, ve~.

-gratzie bambina.

-de nada, por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Feliciano ve~

-bien Feliciano, ¡espero que te animes a unirte al club!-wy se fue, al parecer vive cerca de aquí porque se fue caminando. Me pregunto cuántos lienzos comprare.

-ve~ que bonitos colores…¡también tienen arcilla! Y pinceles delgados.

-si tenemos de todo joven ¿Qué va a llevar?-pregunto una voz detrás de mí, honestamente me espanto un poco.

-ve~ ¿me puede dar lienzos, arcilla, pinturas, tizas, colores y pinceles?

-woa, eso es mucho…¿puede pagarlo?

-sí, ve~

-jeje, bueno espero que puedas cargarlos hijo.-el dependiente empezó a empacar todo, uf, que bueno que en Venecia también compraba muchas cosas así que tengo condición para llevármelo todo. Y lo mejor de todo es que mi casa está cerca, ve~.

.

.

Uff, cuando llegue a casa no había nadie así que tuve que malabarear todo en un brazo y sacar las llaves. Cuando nos movimos para acá nos mudamos a una casa algo espaciosa, pero nada comparada con la mansión Vargas en Sicilia, pero es más acogedora. Y en esta solo estamos nosotros tres. Nonno debió de salir a una misión o algo. Después de abrir y de subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto me dispongo a pintar…¿Qué será bueno pintar? Ya hace mucho que no pinto. Ve~

Pero primero será mejor comer algo primero, hare un poco de pasta y creo que hay tiramisú en el refrigerador, ve~.

_-¿Dónde está la pasta?... ¡ahí estas! Bien ahora hay que poner a hervir el agua….¿dónde están los tomates para la salsa? Ve~ de seguro están en el refrigerador._-allí dentro aparte de tomates hay una pizza, que tiene una nota de lovino "si te la comes, dormirás con los peces. ¡esto va para ti nonno! Deja de comerte mi comida, cazzo!" jejeje, nonno a veces llega muy tarde en la noche y come lo primero que encuentra. Después de un rato termino de preparar mi pasta, ve~.

-*suspiro* esto sabría mejor si nonno y fratello estuviesen cerca, ve~-después de comer y de lavar los trastes voy a mi cuarto a pintar. Ahora que ya no tengo el estómago vacío tengo una imagen en mi cabeza que necesito plasmar.

Después de un rato me doy cuenta que estoy pintando Venecia, un canal que pasa cerca de la escuela de artes. *suspiro* como me gustaba pasear en la vongola por ahí. Venecia, como la extraño. Eso me recuerda que antes mi nonno nos decía por nombres chistosos a Lovi y a mí. Si no mal recuerdo lovino era Romano, por haber nacido en roma. Y yo, yo era Veneciano por Venecia. Ve~ como extraño pintar los paisajes de la hermosa Venecia. También de Italia.

Pero despierta Feliciano no es momento para ponerse nostálgico, mejor termina la pintura y ve a hacer tu tarea.

-benne ahora solo falta imprimir…*bostezo*….bien hay que prender la impresora…-la impresora está en el cuarto de lovino. Porque él la usa para imprimir afiches de los cantantes de la ópera, notas para sus instrumentos o algo así. Suele cantar o tocar cuando se aburre. Pero jamás lo hará si se lo pides. Ve~

-hehe~ la cama de mi fratello se ve mullida ve~-tal vez me acueste aquí solo un momento. No creo que a mi fratello le importe *bostezo* Ve~

.

.

Ve~ esto se parece a mí góndola, je. Esperen ¿esto es Venecia? Creo que estoy soñando, benne no creo que a Lovino le importe que use su cama, ve~

* * *

Chanchanchannn…en el próximo capítulo ya sabrán lo que pasó en Venecia. (o3o)

Por cierto Wy, he visto fics en el que se llama así y pues me gustó la idea (n.n) además si le pusiera otro nombre no la identificarían. Ella es la más joven presidente del club de arte de la sección de primaria. (owo)

¿Se dieron cuenta, las micronaciones se andan colando en la historia? (n.n)

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo (=w=) ve~


	4. capitulo tres

Tercer capítulo, ¡yay!

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: sigue sin haber ninguna (:3) (bueno si no contamos la narración XD)

* * *

Recuerdos no tan viejos, ve~

Venecia, Venecia. Eso me recuerda el porque me fui de aquí. Verán un día de las vacaciones de verano yo estaba felizmente pintando en las calles, siempre me ha gustado pintar los reflejos que aparecen en el agua. Así que me subí a un puente por donde casi no pasaba gente y comencé a pintar. Pero de repente una sombra apareció detrás mio, y eso es extraño porque ese día había una fiesta cerca y todos estaban en ella. Pero cuando vi bien el reflejo era de Natasha, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Tal vez era algo que no quisiera saber.

-ciao, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Nat?

-dímelo…dime donde está.

-¿de qué me hablas bella?

-¿Dónde está mi brat?

-¿tu hermano? No lo sé, no lo veo desde la última reunión. Ve~

-¡dime donde esta!-se acercó peligrosamente y si no fuese porque salte rápidamente al canal me hubiese atravesado con una ráfaga de cuchillos. Sera mejor que me vaya de aquí.

-¡no huyas!

-se llama retirada estratégica, ve~-la verdad no quiero problemas con sus hermanos. Menos con Ivan, no estoy tan loco como para meterme con Ivan. ¿No le habrá dicho otra vez a dónde está? Recuerdo que una vez discutieron sobre eso en una de nuestras reuniones, la verdad es que si a Natasha no se le hubiese metido la idea de casarse con su hermano él le diría donde está. Aunque entiendo a Nat y su desesperación, no sabe si sobrevivió la misión. Pero conociendo a Ivan de seguro que lo hizo, ve~.

Después de nadar y caminar un rato mi estómago me pidio comida así que entre en un pequeño restaurante. No habia gente, muy sospechoso pero aun así entre, mi estómago tenía hambre.

-camarero, ¿me puede dar un plato de pasta?-le pregunte a un joven que estaba por ahí se notaba algo nervioso.

-claro, je somos afortunados, usted es nuestro primer cliente.

-usted no parece de aquí signor.

-¿no? Je, si he vivido aquí toda mi vida…-el hombre se hizo a un lado, unos cinco cuchillos de carnicero salieron de la nada. Me dio tiempo de voltear la mesa y hacer que se enterraran ahí. Una técnica muy propia de Nat.

-Nat, nat….¿cuantas veces has intentado eso? Ya te dije que io no sé dónde está tu fratello, déjame en paz ve~.

-tsk, si no te hubieses dado cuenta te hubiese atravesado limpiamente.-la mujer salió de entre las sombras, para eso sirven los trajes negros.

-tsk, Tienes suerte nada más… ¡hey! ¿entonces no hay pasta?

-niet, dime dónde está mi brat…

-bu, yo que tenía hambre…. ¿segura que no tienes pasta? Me conformo con pizza.

-¡calla! ¡dime donde esta!-me incorporo de detrás de la mesa y sacudo mis ropas.

-y dime signorina… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé dónde está tu hermano? Algún miembro de tu mafia debe de saber….

-les pregunte a todos, incluso al general invierno. Pero al parecer es información confidencial…-dijo con molestia enterrando otro cuchillo contra la pobre mesa.

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo lo sé?

-ja, por favor, eres un recolector de información, debes de tener acceso a ella.

-no, no por el momento porque no la necesito, aparte tendría que hackear la seguridad soviética, ve~-puedo no parecer muy listo, pero no hay ningún sistema de seguridad que no pueda hackear.

-¡consíguela para mí! Debo de saber dónde está mi brat.

-sabes…si cada vez que lo vieras no lo intimidaras con tus "casa te conmigo" quizá te diría donde está. Perche yo no quiero problemas con ustedes.

-¡los vas a tener si no me consigues la información!-Natasha se acercó corriendo lanzando varios cuchillos, yo logre esquivarlos fácilmente, no es muy difícil de predecir a tu oponente si este solo ataca guiado por la ira. Pero me di cuenta que el supuesto camarero no estaba.

-ve~ Nat, se fue tu subordinado, me sorprende su lealtad.

-¿eh? No, él fue….detrás de ti ja-si no fuese por mis reflejos hubiese terminado con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda.

-es de muy mal gusto atacar por la espalda, ve~

-¿Y desde cuando eres el rey de los modales?

-tsk, creo que mandare al signor mesero a dormir.-sin que este se lo esperara le lance un dardo tranquilizante. No es bueno tener una pelea de dos contra uno, menos si uno es una distracción.

-Jo, mira que ese tipo es nuevo en nuestra organización, le vas a dejar un trauma por dormirlo en su primera misión, jajajaja.

-benne, ahora Nat, por última vez de buen modo. ¡Déjame en paz!

-me niego hasta que me digas donde esta brat.

-*suspiro* si así lo quieres.-empezamos a luchar, puede que no lo haya mencionado antes pero Natasha tiene la misma edad que yo y la conozco desde hace años. Así que se sus movimientos, sus tendencias, puedo deducir como va a reaccionar en ciertas situaciones. Ve~ por eso es malo juntarse con un recolector de informacion jeje. Así que viendo atreves de sus movimientos logre hacerle varias cortadas con sus propios cuchillos y lastimar uno de sus brazos para que me dejase de aventar cuchillos.

-jum….te dije que me dejaras en paz benne yo me largo de aquí.-me dirigí a la salida del lugar, eso me había fastidiado bastante.

-¿no traes tu arma verdad?-hizo notar, a lo cual me detuve en seco.

-me atrapaste, je

-quizá tu abuelo se quiera enterar de eso….señor descuidado…digo, ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido otro?-los ataques de Nat jamas pasarían de romperme unos cuantos huesos y muchas heridas internas.

-ve~ no se a qué te refieres jeje, a nonno no le importa mucho…

-no es la primera vez que pasa-Natasha había llegado detrás de mí, sus ropas ya estaban manchadas con un poco de su sangre.

-jejeje, pero a nonno no le importa si no se entera, ve~

-mi silencio tiene precio…

-benne, benne le preguntare a Yao, de seguro él sabe dónde está….pero que mio nonno no se entere-esta no sería la primera vez que se me olvida el arma, y el castigo por ello no es muy…humano que digamos.

-Jo, esto es irónico, no crees Feli, jeje

-te veo mañana cerca del museo de arte, pero procura que este incidente no llegue a mayores, ve~

-está bien.

.

.

Después de eso tuve que ir a hacerle una visita especial a Yao, suerte para mí que estaba cerca de la zona. Aunque evadir a sus guarda espaldas no fue muy sencillo. Pero por fin pude llegara la oficina donde estaba Yao.

-ciao Yao, mucho tiempo de no verte, ve~

-Jo, con razón hay mucho movimiento haya afuera, aru.

-je, algo así, ne, Yao…

-¿Qué quieres? Aru, no tengo tiempo tengo que organizar todo aru.

-¿de casualidad no sabes donde esta Ivan? Ve~

-no, esa información es clasificada aru-al responder lo note un tanto nervioso así que supuse que sabe dónde está. Hora de la táctica número uno para hacer que Yao te cuente algo.

-bueno, ya que, vámonos shinttany

-¿sh….shinttany? aru?

-sí, traje un peluche con migo para dárselo a Mei, ahora solo tengo que encontrarla y se lo daré, ve~

-¡alto! *suspiro* sabes cómo convencerme Feliciano aru dámelo y te daré alguna pista...

-ve~-le entrego el peluche, nunca entenderé porque no tiene boca.

-está en la misma zona a donde fue enviado tu hermano solo diré eso aru

-benne, me voy.-es rápido convencer al chino, bueno solo si soy yo y traigo peluches.

Al final le entregue la información en un sobre a Natasha, no fue muy difícil hacer que Lovino me dijese donde estaba. Pero para mí mala suerte el subordinado de Nat hizo un escándalo del incidente y se salió de control. Así que nonno me mando donde se encontraba mi hermano, mientras el trataba de calmar las cosas, ve~.

Lo mejor es que no llego a mayores.

.

.

.

Algo me mueve bruscamente, y al final siento el duro suelo contra mi cara.

-¡maldición! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mi cama? Cazzo

-ve~ eso dolió fratello

-¡lárgate a tu cuarto! Maldición, quiero dormir

-ve?-Lovino empieza a patearme mientras estoy en el suelo, será mejor que me vaya.

* * *

Tada~ el misterio que paso en Venecia resuelto (-w-) humm…este capítulo es más corto. ¿Les gusto el Feliciano medio serio? Así es cuando está trabajando (*w*)

¿alguien noto que en el capítulo anterior escribí vongola en vez de góndola? XD

Y espero y les haya gustado (o.u)


	5. Capitulo cuatro

¡Espero que disfruten del cuarto capítulo!

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: sigue sin haber ninguna (:3) (bueno si no contamos la narración y la muerte de un señor o3o)

_Cuando hablan en cursiva es porque hablan en italiano (-w-)_

* * *

¡La llegada de mio fratellino! Ve~

¡Por fin es domingo! Ve~ después del otro día Lovino me hecho a patadas de su habitación me recuerda cada que entro a su cuarto que ahí no es lugar para dormirme. Es algo molesto. ¡Ah! Por cierto, nonno desapareció hace tres días, creo que volvió a caer en su vicio de la apuesta, no tiene remedio. Y ahora estoy ayudando a Lovi con su huerta de tomates, ve~

_-¡maldición! ¡Estúpido pon atención! Así vas a ahogarlos, no necesitan tanta agua_

_-lo siento ve~_

_-lo siento, lo siento solo dices eso pero, bah mientras los tomates no sufran daños no te hare nada_

_-gracias_

_-pero ¡si veo un solo rasguño en uno de ellos date por muerto!_-Fratello es muy estricto a la hora de comer, cultivar, apreciar y quien sabe que más con los tomates. A veces creo que tiene una obsesión con ellos.

-¡señor si señor!-las amenazas de Lovino con respecto a los tomates no son para tomárselas en broma, ve~.

*ding dong* *ding dong*

-¿eh? Lovi, ¿alguien sabe dónde vivimos? Ve~

-no…idiota, toma un arma y vamos a abrir-Lovino me lanzó una pistola, que supongo tenia escondida por ahí, si no, no me explico de donde la saco.

-¡es peligroso lanzarlas así!

-tranquilo, tiene seguro. Aparte no te la tendría que aventar si tuvieras una idiota. ¿O acaso si tienes?-ups, atrapado. No me gusta mucho la idea de andar cargando una pistola que se podría disparar en cualquier momento y no es que me haya pasado, bueno, solo una vez.

-bueno vamos.-fuimos hasta la puerta y la flanqueamos. Parecía escena de película. Lovino abrió la puerta de una patada y casi la tira. Salimos y apuntamos a quien quiera que estuviera tocando la puerta.

-ejem, sé que no soy su fratello más querido. Pero tampoco lo demuestren así…

-Sa… ¿Salvatore? Ve~

-el mismo-Él es el menor de nosotros, tiene 14 años. Nosotros bajamos las armas y el bajo las manos.

-me pregunto si así reciben a sus invitados, hehe

-no es que mucha gente sepa donde vivimos cazzo.

-pensamos que eras un enemigo o algo así ve~

-me di cuenta cuando sentí la muerte pasar ante mis ojos, gratzie.

-pues avisa que vas a venir idiota-Lovino le atesto un buen golpe.

-auch, si avise. Le dije a nonno ayer y él dijo que estaba bien.-protesto sobándose la cabeza, es tan gracioso cuando Lovi regaña a Salvatore, siempre hay golpes de por medio.

-¿nonno? Desapareció hace tres días…

-¿se fue a apostar otra vez?

-probablemente

-ne, Salva… ¿te vas a quedar con nosotros? Ve~

-sí, jeje, lo notaste

-¿Quién no lo haría? ¡Traes dos enormes maletas! Maldición

-supongo que sí, herahera~-Lovino le volvió a golpear.

-¡y deja de reírte como nonno y este idiota!-sé que no le gusta mi risa, pero lovi tiene que entender que es porque la risa de nonno es muy contagiosa herahera~

-auch, Lovi eres muy agresivo

-y enojón pero así te queremos, ve~-rodeamos a Lovino en un abrazo mientras entrabamos a la casa. Cosa que hizo que lovino se enojase nos pateara un par de veces y nos echase el agua de un florero encima.

-es tan gracioso molestarte fratello.

-aunque no tanto que nos mojaras, ve~-proteste sacándome la playera húmeda de encima y sacándole el agua. Lo único bueno es que ahora olía a flores.

-¡si los moje es su culpa maldición!...por cierto bambino, ¿piensas ir a la escuela?

-¡no soy un niño!, y si, Nonno me llamó cuando llegue y dijo que ya estaba todo arreglado en la escuela.

-tsk, te habla para eso y nosotros desconocemos su paradero. Ese maldito viejo.

-no hables así de nonno Lovi-El estómago de los tres empezó a pedir comida justo en ese momento.

-quiero pasta, ve~

-yo quiero pizza…

-¿y si vamos a comer afuera?... ¡invita el mayor!-propuso Salvatore dirigiéndose a la puerta y olvidándose de que tenía la playera mojada, aunque con el sol que hacía de seguro no tardaba en secarse.

-maldito Salvatore…  
-¡lo apoyo! Herahera~

-si serán aprovechados, tsk, solo acepto porque nonno dejo dinero.

.

.

.

No sé cómo acabamos en un restaurante internacional, si lo que queríamos comer era comida italiana en un principio. En fin, nos sentamos y empezamos a ver que íbamos a comer.

-ve~ yo quería pasta, pero…

-pues pídela, idiota, esto es internacional, eme de suponer que tienen pasta…

-dije pero, ve~, ahora quiero otra cosa.

-cazzo, solo espero que nos atiendan ra…

-¡bienvenidos! ¿Puedo tomar su…¡Lovi! Fusososo~-para nuestra sorpresa y el disgusto de Lovino el mesero era Antonio.

-tsk, lo que me faltaba en este hermoso día.-protesto Lovino con sarcasmo cosa que no entendio Antonio o si, pero se hizo el desentendido.

-¿en serio Lovi? ¡Me alegra el que te alegre verme!

-si serás idiota…

-fratello pensé que solo dejabas que nosotros te dijéramos Lovi…me siento traicionado.-Salvatore lo dijo en un tono de tristeza y melancolía tan exagerado que daba risa. Como si de verdad se sintiera traicionado. Antonio volteo a ver a Salvatore muy sorprendido, como sin poderse creer que estuviese ahí.

-Toño no hace caso, ve~

-¡ah! ¿Por qué son tres? ¿Acaso no eran dos? ¿Hay un espejo por aquí?-Antonio intentaba tocar la cara de Salvatore y este solo se alejaba lo más que le permitía la silla.

-deja a mi fratellino en paz bastardo, si éramos dos, tiempo pasado.

-acabo de llegar hoy…te juro que no soy un espejo aleja tu mano de mi cara.- Salvatore tiene una pequeña obsesión con su aspecto porque dice que a las signorinas les gusta así.

-hum…bueno, ¿Qué van a pedir? En un momento es mi descanso y los vengo a acompañar.

-¿Quién dijo que queríamos tu compañía?-pregunto en susurro Lovino.

-emm…¿alguna recomendación?, ve~

-sí, sí que sea la recomendación del mesero herahera~

-herahera~

-¡dejen de reírse así maldición!-yo me rio así por costumbre, pero Salva lo hace más para molestar a Lovi, jeje.

-¡anotado! Tres paellas en seguida

-¡yo cuando acepte!-pero Antonio ya se había ido- Tsk, ustedes idiotas

-mira el lado positivo, ve~

-cuando lo encuentre lo veré, maldito-Fratello estaba a punto de lanzarme lo que tuviese cerca, que bueno que no había cubiertos en la mesa todavía.

-oigan, antes de que se maten, ¿tengo que usar uniforme?

-las primeras dos semanas no, fusosososo~-interrumpió Antonio trayendo tres platillos humeantes de paella- bueno si es que vas a ir a la misma escuela que nosotros.

-sí, si voy a ir…

-¡yay! ¡Bien entonces nos vemos el lunes!...¡adiós!

-¿no te ibas a quedar con nosotros? Ve~

-sí, pero me acabo de acordar que le prometí a Emma y a Vincent que los ayudaría…lo siento Feli, lovi y…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Salvatore.

-y Salva, adiós fusososo~, ¡por cierto la paella es cortesía de la casa! No sé porque pero eso dijo la chef.

-es algo extraño su amigo

-no es mi amigo, es un bastardo, eso es lo que es.

-a mí me cae bien, ve~-el teléfono de Lovino empezó a sonar como loco. Y por ver la cara que puso cuando reviso quien llamaba nos dijo todo. Así que los tres nos levantamos y fuimos al baño. Salvatore le pidió a un mesero que pasaba si podía poner nuestra comida para llevar, Lovino entro al baño y saco casi a patadas a un tipo que estaba ahí dentro, casi lo saca con los pantalones abajo, ve~. Yo cerré la puerta con seguro cuando entro Salvatore y en ese instante fue cuando por fin Lovino atendió la llamada.

-ciao?

-ciao, bambinis! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Su querido nonno muy bien!

-ve al punto tonto nonno, nos tuvimos que meter al baño de un restaurante, maldición-el insulto más fuerte que le puedes dirigir al abuelo es tonto, si no vieras el lio que se arma.

-yo creo que los demás se preguntaran que estamos haciendo aquí dentro. Ve~

-¿lavándonos las manos?, no, no creo que se traguen eso…-pensaba en voz alta Salvatore mientras se recargaba en el lavamanos.

-¡ciao Salva!...hace mucho que no te oía…

-acabas de llamarme esta mañana cuando llegue…

-¿yo hice eso?

-si*suspiro*…mejor dinos que tenemos que hacer y deja de hacerte el tonto nonno

-Auch, eso duele saben, que mi nieto mayor y el menor me digan tonto…buaa~, pero, ¡todavía cuento con el apoyo de Feli! Herahera~

-el cual va a desaparecer si no vas al grano, ve~-La falta de comida hace que me ponga de mal humor.

-uy, benne alguien no ha comido… a nonno no le agrada cuando le gritan. Jum, vayan a la dirección que les voy a mandar en un momento ahí hay una reunión. ¡Su querido nonno no puede ir por causas mayores! Herahera~ oh! Y creo que les van a dar una misión haya, addio~

-causas mayores mis calzones, para mí que ese viejo anda apostando por ahí.

-Salva, no seas así ve~

-ught, está bien entonces vámonos…-se resignó Lovino cuando la dirección le llego en un mensaje.

-ve~

.

.

Para nuestra suerte pudimos comer en el camino, no me quieren conocer cuando tengo hambre. La reunión era con los subordinados de nonno, y al final nos mandaron a encargarnos de alguien. Bueno no alguien, del dueño de una compañía que había pedido dinero prestado y como siempre pasa, no lo puede pagar. Así que la forma de pago debe de ser diferente ¿no?

-¿y cómo es el tipo?

-ahí está su foto…tsk, como odio estar aquí tendido, hace frio maldición.

-el trabajo especifica que la muerte sea con ~

-pero hace frio aquí arriba-estábamos en la azotea de un edificio y parecía que iba a llover. Y el viento no ayudaba mucho. No sé a dónde se fue el sol que había hace rato.

-tsk, ¿solo tenemos que dispararle cuando salga, no?

-¿y cómo se supone que sepamos quien es desde aquí?-Salvatore se refería a que desde esa altura todos se veían como hormigas.

-fácil, no dieron esto, ve~-el arma tenía una mira de gran precisión, podías darle a una mosca en pleno vuelo si quisieras.

-pues solo espero que el maldito salga rápido del edificio, o vamos a acabar como paletas aquí arriba.

-¡mira! ¿No es ese?-una pequeña manchita salió del edificio, y me parecía que su traje era caro.

-¿tu como sabes si no se puede ver desde aquí?

-intuición, ve~-Lovino observo por la mirilla.

-pues tienes razón, ¿muerte lenta o rápida?

-emm…¡lenta! Ya no siento las orejas del frio.

-eres un vengativo Salva, ve~

-¿Qué? Si se hubiese apurado a salir hubiese sido rápido.

-apoyo al bambini, se lo merece por hacer que nos congelásemos

-hagan lo que quieran, ve~-lovino apunto a la derecha del corazón, se desangraría antes de que llegaran los paramédicos.

-vámonos de aquí, que este bambini mañana tiene que ir a la escuela.-sugirió Lovino mientras guardaba el arma en un estuche y se quitaba los guantes que se había puesto para no dejar huella alguna.

-¿bambini yo? ¡Y ustedes también tienen que ir!-a Salvatore no le gusta que le digan niño, jeje, es muy gracioso ver cómo reacciona.

-shh, salva no hagas ruido, que puede que vean para acá, ve~…

-fratello estamos a kilómetro y medio de la escena del crimen no creo que puedan voltear para acá.

-mejor calla niñato y vámonos.

-tsk, más les vale que haya café caliente en casa, porque tampoco siento las manos.

-deja de quejarte y apúrate, maldición ya se oyen las sirenas.

-ve~ pero tenemos que ir a ver si se murió.

-tsk, benne…-bajamos del edificio y nos colamos entre la muchedumbre que obviamente atrajo el que de repente se desplomara una persona en medio de la calle y empezase a desangrarse.

-por la cantidad de sangre que hay en el piso, es imposible que sobreviva, vámonos a casa.-insistió Salvatore mientras se frotaba las manos, la temperatura había descendido más y su playera seguía sin secarse, a este pasó le iba dar un resfriado.

-eres un desesperado Salva, ve~

-aunque tiene razón, vámonos cazzo

-benne.

-jum, esta gente no entiende que el dinero prestado se tiene que pagar, maldición…por cierto Feliciano avísales que ya acabamos.-nos íbamos discretamente de ahí pasando entre los curiosos que iban a ver qué había pasado.

-voy~

-espero que mañana esto no salga en las noticias.

-mi pregunta es a quien van a culpar, maldición, espero que a la mafia no, si no tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos. ¿Qué te dijeron Feliciano?

-ve~ dicen que nos vayamos a casa, herahera~

-*suspiro* ¡por fin a casa! Por cierto…¿Dónde me quedo? ¿En la sala?

-ya quisiera yo que te quedases en la sala idiota, te quedas en la habitación de huéspedes.-llegamos a casa y nos fuimos a dormir, fue in día muy agitado. Salvatore ni siquiera deshizo su equipaje.

* * *

Bien, fin del capítulo. Espero les haya gustado (owo)

Salvatore vino desde Seborga hasta este fic para ustedes (XD)


	6. Capitulo cinco

Quinto capítulo! (=w=)

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: sigue sin haber ninguna (:3) (bueno si no contamos la narración y la muerte de otro señor o3o)

* * *

Sábados de misiones con rusos, ve~

Ve~ hoy es miércoles, uno de mis días favoritos, jeje. Pero hoy no es el caso, porque tengo un presentimiento. Siento como un nudo en el estómago, ve~. Esto no es bueno. Y por estar pensando en ello todo el día he logrado que Lud y más de un profesor me regañe por estar distraído en clase. ¡El profesor de historia me lanzo una tiza! Ve~ eso no fue nada agradable y me quedo una marca. Aunque puede que sea por casi quedarme dormido, pero ese tema ya me lo había dicho mi abuelo, porque él es un obsesionado a la historia de la antigua roma.

-¡Feliciano! Es hora del receso, apresúrate.

-¡voy Lud! Ve~-¡oh! Y si quieren saber de Salva, él está sano y salvo en su salón. Herahera~ Lovino es como que un hermano sobreprotector y a cada uno nos va a dejar hasta el salón, como si nos fuésemos a perder. Ve~. Llegamos a la cafetería donde de inmediato Antonio nos llamó a que nos sentásemos con ellos, faltaba Gilbert ¿Dónde se habría metido?.

-ciao~ ¿y Gilbert?

-espero que mein bruder no ande haciendo desastres por ahí *suspiro*

-¿Gilbo? Se encontró un pollito en el jardín y fue a darle algo de comer, fusosososo~

-pobre, solo espero que no se muera.

-¿el pollo o Gilbo?

-el pollo, no confió en mi bruder.

-kesesese~ ¿Qué tanto hablan de mi asombrosa persona, west?-Gilbert había llegado corriendo, e intentaba recuperar el aire, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-les contaban del pollito que te encontraste ami, ¿qué te paso?¿acaso viste un fantasma, cherie? Honhonhon~.

-¡cierto! Recuento de italianos ¡Feliciano!

-¡aquí! Ve~

-¡Lovino!

-¿Qué quieres bastardo patatero?

-uf, los dos están aquí, entonces solo estoy teniendo asombrosas ilusiones kesesese~

-¿a qué te refieres bruder?

-pues, hace rato que estaba con Gilbird, vi a alguien muy parecido a estos dos-nos señaló- dirigiéndose donde claramente estaba el nada asombroso de Iván, ya saben el ruso ese.

-¡QUE!-Lovino escupió su jugo de tomate encima de Antonio y Francis.

-ami, no es nada cortes escupirle a alguien tan glamoroso como yo en la cara.

-¡cállate bastardo pervertido! ¿Qué viste a quien yendo a dónde?

-a alguien parecido a ustedes, con Iván…vas a dejar sorda a mi asombrosa persona si me sigues gritando en el oído.-el único que sabía de Salvatore era Antonio, y eso por esa vez del restaurante. Así que este era el mal presentimiento que tenía desde la mañana.

-addio! Nos tenemos que ir-los otros cuatro se nos quedaron viendo algo confundidos, y nosotros salimos de ahí corriendo.

-más le vale al bastardo de la narizota que tenga un buen motivo para hablarnos, tsk.

-ve~

-¡así que aquí estaban! Ciao~ desde que llegue me preguntaba dónde estaban…¿Cómo han estado…Unión Soviética?

-priviet, ufu~

-b…bien…gra…gracias…

-¿pero no crees que es muy bajo traerme hasta aquí con una carta de amor? Tsk, no es bueno ilusionar a un italiano, así como así.

-y tú eres el que cayó, idyjot

-tan linda como siempre Nat…¡ciao fratellos! Jejeje-pudimos escuchar ese cacho de la conversación mientras nos acercábamos corriendo a todo lo que daban nuestras piernas. Lovino nada más vio a Salvatore y le pego en la nuca.

-¡si serás idiota! Maldición, ¿quién cae con la carta de amore? ¿Quién? ¡Tenías que ser tú! Tsk.

-ciao~ fratello es un gusto en verte, gratzie.-contestó con sarcasmo el menor mientras se quejaba por el golpe.

-jejeje, ¿para qué nos querías ver Iván? Ve~

-¿tiene que haber una doble intención en esto a fuerzas? Ufu~-nos miró con mirada inocente mientras jugaba con los bordes de su bufanda.

-sí, tu bella sorella dijo que no te hablásemos ni de broma, y ahora me dices que se les dio la gana hablarnos ¿no? No me cabrees Iván.

-ufu~ bien, hay un trabajo que el general invierno quiere que hagamos….juntos.-eso me helo la sangre, que el general invierno pida eso es como…como…¡que te den la pasta congelada en el desayuno! Nada agradable. Ve~

-entonces hablamos de algo grande….¿y si me rehusó?

-no puedes, ufu~ Rómulo dio su aprobación desde Mónaco, kolkolkol.-el aura aterradora salió del ruso haciendo temblar más al letonio.

-¡así que ahí es donde estaba el vejestorio! Tsk debí imaginármelo.

-bene, ¿Qué se tiene que hacer? Quiero recordarles que nuestro receso esta por acabar-menciono Salvatore jalando a Raivis a su lado. El más pequeño solo temblaba…como siempre hace.

-da, nos vemos este sábado en el parque abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Qué llevamos? Ve~

-equipo de espía y armas, no se te vaya a olvidar esta ves Feliciano

-gratzie por acordarme, Naty…

-¡hey! ¿El si te puede decir Naty?-replico Salvatore haciendo un puchero infantil. Lo que el no noto fue la mirada asesina de Natasha sobre mí.

-niet, nadie puede…y si uno de ustedes dos lo intenta…aparecerán en Siberia dentro de un lago congelado.

-*glup* e…entendido Nat jejejeje-respondimos al unísono mientras nos escondíamos detrás de Lovino quien exhalo hastiado con esto.

-bene, los vemos haya…tsk.

-addio~-Salvatore salió corriendo de ahí antes de que Natasha le lanzase algo, arrastrando con él al pobre de Raivis.

-nos vemos el sábado, kolkolkolkolkol…

o-o-o-o-o

Regresamos a la cafetería, corriendo, teníamos que acabar de comer. Si no nos ponemos de mal humor, y por el bien de la gente no quieren ver de MUY mal humor a Lovino.

-amis! ¡Regresaron vivos!-Francis se abalanzó sobre nosotros, tal vez en un abrazo algo propasado. Pues digamos que una de sus manos toco nuestro trasero, lo que hizo que Lovi lo apartase de una patada.

-¡qué te pasa maldito pervertido!

-¡pensé que no volverían con vida! ¡Nadie se acerca a Iván y sale ileso!-el francés se tiro al piso mientras mordía un pañuelo y lloraba cual magdalena.

-¿Por qué salieron corriendo? Kesesese~ si les dije que de seguro era una no tan awesome ilusión.

-no era una ilusión Gilbo, era su hermano menor…-respondió Antonio con toda la calma del mundo, mientras aún se limpiaba la cara con unas servilletas.

-¿¡su QUE!?-respondieron Francis y Gilbert al unísono, mientras Lud solo se medió atraganto con su jugo.

-mi fratellino, ve~

-¿cómo de esta estatura, castaño de ojos verdes parecido a nosotros?¿nuestro hermano? ¿Cómo creen?-respondió sarcásticamente Lovino mientras acababa de comerse su sándwich.

-¡los italianos se multiplican! Mon dieu.

-Espera Fran, antes de que hagas otra escena…¿eso es bueno o malo? Kesesese~-Francis se nos quedó mirando un rato mientras yo me acababa mi pasta, ve~.

-pues…si tiene la adorable actitud de Lovino es malo, pero si es normal y no me patea es bueno, elemental cherie. ¿Cómo lo conociste Antua?

-en mi trabajo, fueron a comer ahí el domingo.

-este idiota primero pensó que era una ilusión óptica. Cazzo

-fusosossoso~

-kesesese~ ¿por cierto quieren salir el sábado?

-¡no podemos! Ve~-respondí rápidamente, lo que se vio muy sospechoso. Lovino se limitó a azotar su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡tenemos que!...que…

-mostrarle al idiota de Salvatore la ciudad.

-¡les ayudamos! ¡Quiero conocer al petit italian!

-no.

-¿porque no?

-por qué no y punto. Feliciano vámonos.-Lovino se levantó y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo, me eche lo que quedaba en mi plato en la boca y me levante detrás de él.

-addio~ lo siento, Lovino es un fratello sobreprotector, ve~

-está bien.-respondieron al unísono.

-¡nos vemos en el salón Lud!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sábado

-bruder, ¿no crees que está mal espiar a la gente?

-shh calla west que ahí vienen-nosotros tres claramente podíamos ver a los cuatro escondidos muy obviamente detrás de un arbusto con gabardina y gafas obscuras.

-si serán idiotas, maldición. ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo llevan siguiéndonos?

-desde que pasamos frente al restaurante de Antonio…hace como…

-una hora, ve~-nosotros solo dábamos vueltas en círculos intentando perderlos pero no daba resultado.

-tsk, una maldita hora y siguen tras nosotros, pero si serán insistentes…-nos escabullimos entre la gente que iba para su trabajo a esa hora. Plan que nos resultó bien y pudimos llegar al parque sin moros en la costa.

-ve~ ¡Nat! ¡Kat !¡Raivis!¡Edward! ¡Toris! ¡Iván!-grite a todo pulmón al notar que no había ni un alma cerca quizá por nuestro retraso.

-no tienes que gritar nuestros nombres para que todo mundo se entere idyjot-me respondió la bielorrusa disimulando su presencia entre las sombras de un árbol.

-lo siento Nat…¿y los demás?

-aquí, da~-los demás empezaron a salir de las esquinas o cualquier lugar con poca luz.

-herahera~ me gusta cuando hacen eso, parecen ninjas, ve~

-ufu~ uno de los primos de Yao nos enseñó, da

-debemos apresurarnos, el helicóptero nos espera-iríamos a la ciudad vecina, donde está la sede de la mafia rusa en este país, la misión debe de ser en un punto intermedio entre su territorio y el nuestro, por ello nos pidieron ayuda para que después no haya disputas territoriales.

-ve~ ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-es un asesinato, a la cabeza de una revista que ha estado metiendo sus narices en asuntos de la mafia y poniéndolas a la luz-informo Edward, quien traía en sus manos una computadora. Él es muy bueno para todo lo que tiene que ver con la informática, deshabilitar sistemas de seguridad e infestar con virus si es necesario.

-a….así qu…que tenemos que…deshacernos…de él…

-y de todos los que se interpongan-completo Toris la frase de un temblante Raivis quien era aplastado por la mano de Iván.

-ok, Iván, deja de aplastar a Raivis o muy pronto voy a ser tan alto como el, jeje.-Salvatore aparto al letón de la mano del ruso. Raivis apenas era como cinco centímetros más alto que mi hermano.

-niet, ufu~

-ni que fueras el más alto del mundo Salvatore, cuando seas de la estatura de Iván me hablas…vámonos cazzo, que unos idiotas nos venían siguiendo.

-da~

-gracias por tu apoyo fratello, pero cuando sea más alto que tu…-rezongo entre susurros casi inaudibles Salvatore. Todos nos dirigimos hacia un edificio abandonado, y detrás de este se encontraba nuestro transporte. Que despego silencioso una vez subimos a él.

La misión fue fácil, el hombre no se lo esperaba así que nadie se interpuso en el camino. ¿No creen que la gente es tan idiota que ni se da cuenta en lo que se está metiendo? Ve~ Aunque eso sí dio pelea y casi todo el lugar termino con agujeros en las paredes. Pero al final Salvatore y Raivis fueron los que acabaron con él cuando intentaba huir de la casa. Raivis le hizo tropezarse y que se golpeara en la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Salvatore le dio el tiro de gracia. Natasha se quiso vengar y lo dejó irreconocible. Espero que no sea demasiado trabajo para los forenses jeje. Al final nos despedimos enfrente del cine del centro de la ciudad a donde nos habían llevado después de arreglar todo.

-addio Nat, Kat, Raivis, Toris, Eduard, Ivan, ve~

-con un simple adiós esa bien idyjot.

-lo siento, heraherahera~

- do svidaniya, da

-pues, espero no verlos en la escuela…addio.-fratello se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-lo mismo digo, idyjot.-refunfuño Natasha empezando a jalar a sus hermanos por la ropa para que caminaran.

-addio, ¡Raivis nos vemos el lunes!-el letón iba en el mismo salón que mi hermano, este solo asintió.

-addio a todos. Ve~

o-o-o-o-o

¿Ese que acabo de ver era Feliciano con el grupo de Ivan? ¿Será que mis ojos me están engañando? Si, debe de ser eso. De seguro es por estar soportando todas las estupideces de mi hermano mayor y sus amigos hoy, también deben ser porque estoy cansado ya que Antonio insistió en recorrer toda la ciudad cuando los perdimos de vista. Debe de ser eso, porque…¿Qué sentido tendría ver a los italianos con el ruso? ¿Qué clase de relación tienen? ¿Acaso no era el grupo del ruso el más temido de toda la escuela? ¿Acaso no Feliciano era un bebé llorón que se iba a quejar con el cuándo lo regañaban? ¿O el mismo que se ponía a llorar siempre que le empezaba a gritar? Ese, era el Feliciano que él conocía. Y su hermano no era muy distinto a él. Siempre se escondia detrás de Antonio cuando el francés se le acercaba mucho. ¿Por qué le daría la cara al ruso? ¿Por qué se despediría indiferente de él? Quizá su mente le estaba jugando una broma, quizá, tan solo quizás. Y creía firmemente en que tan solo fuese un engaño o eso quiere pensar.

* * *

Tada~ y aquí se acaba el quinto capitulo (owo)

Por si hay dudas lo último son los pensamientos de Ludwing quien pasaba por ahí y vio la escena sin querer. Empezaran las sospechas, chan chan channn (ouo)


End file.
